Episode 8855 (7th March 2016)
Plot Phelan feigns concern as he hears Jason returning and yells at him to call an ambulance. Under Sally’s steely gaze, Tim admits Jenny’s telling the truth and he did spend a night in the cells. Norris is thrilled, while Rita is cross with Jenny for humiliating Sally. As she takes her home, Sally goes for her and has to be held back. The ambulance arrives for Michael. Bethany opens up to Kylie about the bullying. Kylie advises her to stand up to them as it’s the only way. Andy demands to know from Phelan what happened but he talks his way out of it. Zeedan cooks a meal for Alya and Rana who’s impressed with his skills. Michael is diagnosed as having a twisted ankle and concussion. When he spots Phelan at his bedside, he suffers further chest pains. Aidan, Eva and Billy find Marta living rough under a bridge. She tells them she just wants to return to Poland. Billy promises to help her. Michael's chest pains are linked to stress. He reveals how Andy overheard Phelan flogging Jason’s tools. Phelan storms out, hurt at the accusation. Yasmeen suggests Rana could bunk up with Alya and stay the night. Zeedan's pleased. Sally rails at Tim for humiliating her. He implores her not to let his one night in the cells ruin her political career. Sally takes heart from his words. Phelan returns to the hospital and presents Jason with the tools, explaining how he didn’t steal them but merely had them polished as a favour. Eileen, Jason and Andy apologise for doubting him. Eileen makes Michael do the same. Kylie tells Bethany to lash out at her tormentors. Billy takes Marta to the O'Driscolls, explaining she needs her passport. Insisting she’ll deal with Marta, Julia O'Driscoll ushers the scared girl inside and closes the door on Billy, leaving him powerless. In the Rovers, Norris celebrates his political victory but his good mood is short-lived when Sally arrives and makes an impassioned speech to a round of applause. Eileen tells Michael that he's paranoid but behind her back a sneering Phelan tells him not to worry as he'll take good care of her. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Corridor and casualty bay *O'Driscolls' House - Exterior *Bolton - Unknown road Notes *The scenes set in Bolton were recorded under the Trafford Wharf bridge, a short distance from the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason finds Michael lying motionless, and faking concern, Pat phones an ambulance; Tim admits to Sally that Jenny is telling the truth and he did spend a night in the cells; and Aidan, Eva and Billy find Marta living rough. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes